Twist in Love
by ljones
Summary: After Fade Out and the other books, well of course i havent read kiss of death since its not out yet. But it takes place after everything.
1. Deep into this

**Okay this is after everything thats happened of course.  
Its my first fanfiction on Morganville Vampire Series, i love it and everything but i usually roleplay it.**  
**Please comment please, be nice!  
Im working on adding more too, there will be more chapters up i promise.**

Running down the stairs to Claire and Eve who was discussing a party that they was throwing for Michael for his record deal that he accepted and since he was out of the way it seemed like a good time, Shane reached Claire and Eve with a grin on his face he pulled Claire up off the chair, a very confused Claire in fact taking her into his arms pulling her closely to himself with Eve staring amused. His lips touched Claire's in happiness with his eyes sparkling into hers.

"Happy Anniversary" He said as Claire choked

"2 years already?" she asked, Shane's grin grew huge, she was about to say something else but his lips were back on hers. Forgetting everything around them just them too loosing themselves in kissing, Eve cleared her throat and Shane moved back.

"Gross, happy for you two but seriously we have to sort this party out, do that in your rooms" Shane shot her the finger and Claire laughed sitting back down on her seat and Shane sat beside her. "Seriously me and Claire bear are busy Collins, go kill some zombies on your game" Shane looked at Eve for a moment then back at Claire and shook his head.

"Not today its special, I promised her no kicking zombie butts" Shane was still grinning at Claire, he had something else in mind he wanted today to be perfect even if Eve would be involved, sooner Michael would be back to the glass house sooner Claire and Shane would be together longer.

"Eww Collins, don't need to know your plans of clothes off and in bed" she grinned and Shane shot her the finger again. "I'm working anyway, it bites working"

"Vampire boss? Or Oliver?" Claire asked with Shane reaching for her hand

"Oliver is always there, he's sort of running stuff these days in there, so what are you two going to do then tonight? Well I don't need to know them details" rolling her eyes as Shane winked at Claire

"I'm taking Claire out it's a surprise" he said grinning "And then there's always later in bed you know" he laughed as Eve threw something at Shane "Bite me" staring at Eve with a huge grin on his face

"I'll pass but I'm sure that most vampires out there wouldn't pass on that, maybe Michael will enjoy his snack" Eve laughed walking out of the door to up stairs to get dressed. Shane turned to Claire smiling, Claire rolled her eyes and laughed letting go of his hand and walked into the kitchen grabbing to coke's out of the fridge ignoring the sports bottles that are full with donated blood which belong to Michael. She turned around to Shane with a happy smile placed on to her face, Shane grinned and walked towards her taking the drinks from her hands and placed them on the counter and wrapped his arms around Claire leaning in to kiss her, letting their lips touch.

"Claire has a huge grin on her face, it's so pretty" Shane pointed out as Claire blushed  
"Speak for yourself have you seen yours?" she asked him he shrugged and checked the clock  
"In a rush?" she asked him  
"No, I want today to be perfect and with the laws down in Morganville of no one aloud to attack humans were good to go out" he said as Claire pointed out her bracelet and then the pins they had as Shane stuck his tongue out and Claire pulled it he jumped back in surprise "Hey! Eww gross"  
"Don't stick your tongue out at me then" she laughed and he lent forward and licked her nose "Down doggy" she winked and they connected their lips together. Getting distracted by the knock on the door, Shane groaned and Claire sighed catching her breath he was grinning at her with a laugh he shouted up to Eve.

"Get the door"

"You I'm busy" she shouted back.

Shane pouted letting Claire go with a wink and then walked out of the kitchen to get the door, Claire was gripping on to the sides when she let go, no one in the Glass House ever treated Claire like a kid anymore or called her one, it used to be 'don't worry kid everything is fine' and 'not in front of a minor' which made Claire frustrated but everything was perfect now she was 18 and well there wasn't a lot what you can hide away from anyone in the house, she was of course the youngest Eve and Michael were 20 and Shane was soon turning 20. It made her feel safe that they all look out for her it was what she needed in this complicated town.

Hearing Shane talking at the front door Claire moved into the living room sitting down on the couch picking up her chemistry book and a highlighter, it was soon out of her hand looking up at Shane, she stared at him and reached out to grab them but her shook his head.

"Give me"

"No studying its bad for you"

"Since when?"

"Since Its our anniversary"

"Mmmph" Shane grinned putting them on a shelf that Claire couldn't reach, she stood up and tried to get them down, Shane just watched his grin was wide laughing. "No far Shane"

"You don't need to reach it shorty" Claire sighed and slumped down onto the couch again next to Shane closing her eyes "Hey no sleeping either, jeez girl" Tickling her, she was soon underneath him laughing so hard that it hurt her "no more studying or sleeping for today, or I wont stop" Shane was winking at her his hands were around her wrists holding them up above her head.

"Promise" She reached up to kiss him, he met her half way and kissed her hard letting go of her wrists and moving his hands to her waist resting them in his normal place, one behind her back lifting her up to him more, hers were around his neck now keeping no space between them.

"Eww gross, snogging fest" they heard a muffle in a voice "Im going work CB and Lazy arse" hearing the door open, Claire and Shane waved without moving as they heard Eve laugh and close the door behind her.


	2. On the line

**Sorry it took a while to do everyone, i have had to revise for exams and had troubles with my eyes so had to go hospital.  
Thank you so much to everyone who has commented on chapter one, i hope you enjoy this chapter  
there will be more to come trust me were only just getting started here!**

**Oh about Shane Collin's clothes i wanted to play around with his style, ah my god it sounds hot! =D  
for Michael fans he's coming into chapter 3 and there will be things you wont expect.**

* * *

It was a while later after Eve left for the café on common grounds and after they stopped kissing, Claire and Shane was lay across the couch, Shane's arms wrapped around Claire as she rested against his chest. Through-out the glass house it was silent only the thuds of there hearts and there breathing could be heart.

"Claire? Its 4 o'clock I think we should get ready" Shane broke the silence

"Okay, what kind of clothes?"

"Something nice, not to revealing to make heads turn, like that short skirt you wore to Michaels gig" Claire laughed and got free of his arms and pulled him off the couch going upstairs to get ready.

Claire didn't have a lot to choose from but she had a few new stuff she could wear, she grabbed a pair of tights, clean underwear from her draw, her new beautiful turquoise dress was grabbed from her wardrobe placing her dirty clothes in a pile of hers and Shane's things that needed washing. Her dress came down to her knees, the dress complimented her figure, she did her makeup a lot different from Eve's style of pale white foundation and too much eyeliner, hers was soft and natural, she had the silver cross necklace around her neck still from Shane and a silver charmed bracelet around her left wrist next to the gold one from Amelie, her hair was curled it was a little pass her shoulders now.

Grabbing her low heel black shoes and a thin cardigan she came out of her room to the stairs seeing a clean, hair brushed ohmigod hot Shane in a v-neck navy top with a cute black cardigan and black jeans at the bottom of the stairs, gazing at Claire she couldn't believe her eye's Shane was always messy, laid back with his clothes but my god he changed that for Claire tonight.

"Wow" she saw him blink a few times

"wow yourself"

"you never wear a dress"

"you never wear clean clothes"

"I do… well kinda, but wow Claire you look gorgeous, more than that"

"you're a right peace of eye candy tonight, Collins"

His hand reached out as she got to the last two steps, reaching for his hand too, there lips met and Claire was dizzy and grinning. Claire knew everything will be perfect tonight, her and Shane together he was trying to top there first date they had.

"ready?" Shane asked

"yeah"

"lets go" letting go of Claire's waist grabbing her hand

"Don't you need another jacket?" Shane asked

"oh… yeah" looking around "dang it mine are in the wash"

"here" Shane grabbed one of his jackets and helped her put it on

"your being a gentleman tonight" she pointed out inhaling Shane's scent of the jacket he gave her "im impressed"

"glad to make my girlfriend happy" opening the door to the quiet city of Morganville, she wasn't used to everyone getting around at night and no danger to worry about, it was nice. Hand-in-hand with Shane, Claire felt safe more sage than ever, they stopped outside a Chinese takeout it was somewhere she hasn't been in Morganville since they usually ate in the glass house or common grounds but not tonight no chilli or brisket, Shane didn't want to be sat in a post restraunt though he didn't mind he just wanted it to be them two. After ordering there food, chips sausage and gravy for Claire and chips, pie and a spicy curry of course for Shane, they sat on a bench outside.

"Thank you" Claire swallowed a chip down

"ah, this is nothing yet" he grinned scoffing a few chips down

"Shane? Who was at the door when we was in the kitchen and you answered it?"

"no one interesting" he said picking at his food "Don't worry"

"Im not" she said finishing the rest of her food as Shane was finished he waited till she was done and took her empty tray and placed them in the bin, walking back with a smile

"thirsty?" Shane asked

"parched"

"what would you like?"

"blood" Claire joked

"not funny Claire" he said taking her hand and got there selves two bottles of coke from a store, Shane went quiet as they came down a dark, cold street seeing houses bared up with wood covering the windows and doors, he stopped and stared, Claire looked at Shane.

"Shane? Sorry I was joking, I didn't…" she began to apologise

"Claire stop, its not you I know you was messing its just" he pointed

"what?" she asked seeing him point looking where he was looking

"My old house" he said "what's left of it" The house wasn't a house it was burnt wood all over the ground, bits of old furniture, Claire tightened her grip on Shane's hand as he looked down at her.

"Shane, im sorry" Claire said she felt bad, Shane's sister was killed in that house fire Monica set, his mum was murdered, his dad now is a vampire he had really no one, Claire had to help him she loved him, she let her family know that, they was disappointed in her for wanting to be with Shane forcing her to pack her things and move back out of Morganville with them, of course she said no Amelie set rules down that she couldn't, so they told her they wanted nothing to do with her any more, ever.

"Its fine, coming" Shane coughed and pulled her along with him about 20 minutes away from where they was.

After passing lots of old houses coming to a start of a forest walking through it safely, they stopped in front of a streaming beautiful lake it was silent for Morganville different, Claire gasped

"What?" Shane asked worried

"Its, its beautiful" as Shane grinned and nodded at her

"I wanted to bring you here for ages but I couldn't but now I can since the laws are down, were safe. My mum used to bring me and Alyssa here when we was younger, it was a special place" He said wrapping his arms around Claire kissing her hair

"Best date ever" Claire said after a while

"I finally topped it then" he grinned and kissed her head lightly, turning her around so he could kiss her lips. Shane's phone started ringing in his pocket, they sat up as Shane answered, after he spoke for about 5 minutes he hung up, Claire looked at him

"Michael's home tomorrow"

"Was that Eve?"

"No, Michael" he smiled "he's gonna surprise Eve"

"That's so sweet"

"Ah, this is sweeter" He grinned "shall we go home? Its late" She nodded at him both back hand-in-hand walking back to the glass house passing a few vampires who looked at them but didn't attack though Shane pulled Claire to his body to protect her which was of course like him.

Eve was lay across the couch with the remote in her hand flicking through the channels on cable when they got home, they saw her sigh and sit up, she had her pale white makeup on but no eyeliner her face seemed happy when they smiled but yet sad like it was for the last 2 months that Michael went. Claire and Shane had to always keep the kissing to a minimal, they hated seeing Eve like this.

"Nothing is ever on" she complained then smiled looking up and down at Claire and Shane probably examming what they both had on with a grin.

"Oh I didn't think I would ever see a Shane Collins sexy like this, I mean your clean! You brushed your hair! Oh and new clothes"

Claire stared as Shane looked down then back at Eve embarrassed

"And you! Claire bear, you've grown up! Look at you! That dress is beautiful finally fashion taste" Claire laughed, Shane had his arm on her waist.

"We're going up, night Eve" Shane laughed

"ooo,.. wait where did you take her, details I need details"

"it's a secret" Shane said pulling Claire to the stairs

"You two are killing me here, okay not technically"

"Night Eve" Claire winked at her as Eve slumped back down on the couch.


	3. Black Keys

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews again, i will have a few more chapters to put up soon. Im just finishing off Chapter 4 and it shall be up soon. There are a lot of things going on in this fanfiction, please keep checking back to read the rest, im trying to get it finished. Keep reviewing too it makes me happy to see people enjoying this fanfiction, thanks Lydia x**

Claire woke up that morning in her room with Shane's arms wrapped around her, she could tell he was awake because his hands was moving up and down her bare skin, she smiled turning around in his arms to face him, their eyes locked straight away.

"Morning sweetie" Shane said, he had serious bed hair now

"Hi" she grinned

"What you doing today?" he asked

"I need to see Myrnin" he grunted at that plan

"Want company?"

"yeah sure" as they got up and dressed before going downstairs for breakfast, hearing Eve on the phone. Claire and Shane paused and exchanged glances then nodded, hand-in-hand they walked into the kitchen

"yeah bye" Eve said putting the phone down

"Eve? Who was that?" Shane asked

"Jason"

"What did he want?" Shane asked he was tense his grip was tight on Claire's hand

"He wants to come round..." she was cut off by Shane

"NO, absolutely not, I'm not having him anywhere near Claire" Shane snapped he could never forget when Claire ended up in hospital nearly drained to death and not even by a vampire, but really it wasn't Jason's fault it was a friend of his Dean who now is dead killed by Amelie's guards.

"I know, I told him you wouldn't want him here, he understands"

"Good, he isn't welcome here"

"Shane!" Claire complained "I can fight my own battles"

""No, he's right Claire he shouldn't have any right to be here after everything"

Eve went up for a shower and Claire and Shane made their breakfast and then told Eve where they was going and walked to grandma days seeing her enjoying her sunny afternoon.

"Oh sweetie your with a friend, he's handsome too"

"Yeah, Shane this is grandma day"

"Come and have a nice glass of lemonade" She said

"Sorry, we can't today" Claire pointed to the dark alley

"Oh doll, I don't like you going down there, you hear me boy she's too young" Shane nodded

"Yes, ma'am I know" as they walked to where Myrnin's was.

His eyes were wide, he was jolly as he jumped from his bed

"Claire!" he grinned striding towards her "and her boy"

"Shane" she corrected as she looked down at his feet hearing Shane chuckle, she elbowed him only hurting her arm.

"There comfy" Myrnin said glancing down, he had his bunny slippers on, with fangs

"As long as you don't wear them in public" Claire said

"Aw, I was going to wear them to visit an old friend" He _mmphh_ and sighed a lot

"Poor friend" Shane remarked

"I came to get some of them books from you" Claire said ignoring Shane

"Of course dear, there in the cupboard by the door" he sat down beside a plastic box with holes in the top of it

"I don't want to know" She mumbled getting the books now

Myrnin opened the lid and took out a spider showing it to Shane who backed off

"Seriously man don't put that near me"

"Claire! Look Bob had babies" Holding up the box with thousands of spiders in there

"Eww gross... so Bobs a girl then?" She said staying away from the creepy evil spiders, so was Shane

"ah yes, err Bob is now Beatrice"

"ooo...kay, that's our call to leave, I'll visit again soon, oh and invest in new slippers" Claire said grabbing Shane and her bag and then left

"He is one crazy vampire" he said grabbing the bag off Claire and carried it

"Thanks, he's better after what he used to be like."

They walked on pass a few small shops, calling into a little cake store, buying these chocolate, strawberry and vanilla icing cupcakes and walked back to the glass house, grabbing the post from their mail box and into the house, to an hyper Eve they hadn't seen her this happy since she got that part in the play her and Claire had to do, this was on a whole other level hyper. Shane and Claire exchanged glances again and Claire pointed to the guitar case, grinning at each other as they turned to Eve who was happy dancing, comical to watch a dancing Goth girl.

"She hasn't stopped jumping or dancing since I came home" Michael said coming from the kitchen with a grin, walking towards Claire and Shane "I missed you guys" he said grabbing Shane into a man hug patting his back and then pulling Claire into a bear hug before wrapping his arms around Eve.

Shane and Claire made brisket tacos' as they all started to catch up, it was nice to see Eve happy with Michael again as they put their arguments in the past.

"Do I get to hear about the date?" Eve asked, she really wanted to know

"Date?" Michael asked

"Shane took Claire out on a special date yesterday, he dressed up and was clean"

"Oh man, I missed that" Eve pushed him a little

"What you do then?" Eve asked

"We bought some chips and that from a takeout where I used to live, then I took her to a special place" Shane smiled with his arms around Claire, looking into her eyes "We went to the lake, where my mum used to take me and Lyssa out" leaning in to kiss Claire.

"Shane's a man!" Eve grinned, Michael covered up her mouth with his hand

"That's sweet man, you really know a good date, Claire's lucky, you both are you have each other" Michael winked at them letting his hand fall from Eve's mouth

"I can have my moments" Shane said

"You can also be a jerk" Claire pointed out

"Hey! Claire"

"Its true, overprotective too"

"No fun for you tonight" He said as she gave him a cute puppy dog face "Aw I can't say no to that" he grinned kissing her lips, getting interrupted by Eve

"We're going out, we'll be back later" Michael said pulling Eve up to get ready "Do your fun when we're out."  
Shane shot him the finger.


	4. Come in with the rain

**Hey guys here is chapter 4, i enjoyed writing this I'm excited for you guys to read chapter 5 soon. Please remember that this is my own version of the Morganville Vampire books, and how i wanted it to be like, i mean the next few books. Don't forget that i do like reviews and comments but sometimes some comments aren't best to be said. Also dont forget that Claire in this really wants to be married with Shane, there relationship has gone further, obviously its 2 years in there relationship but they have known each other for like what a bit longer too, so they have a right to want to get married. Just to clear that up, thanks.**

**Please review, please be nice, nice reviews make a happy writer.**

* * *

After having a little bit of Shane and Claire time they made their way downstairs with Shane's cover and they put a film on, they couldn't choose so they put 'Final Destination 3' on and lay on the couch, half asleep until they heard the door come open with a screaming Eve running in making Claire and Shane get up right away, her scream was a high pitched happy scream than an 'help-im-getting-eaten-by-a-bloodsucker'

"What's happening?" Shane asked to a grinning Michael

"CLAIRE, SHANE! LOOK" Eve jumped up and down in front of them

"Stay still then" Claire tried to look "you need an off switch girl"

"Okay... look" Eve giggled and held her hand out to show them, a beautiful black shiny pearl ring on her middle finger on her left hand "I'm engaged" She started jumping again.

Claire felt happy for her best friend but a slash of jealously struck through her, she congratulated them, hugging and that then went to her room ignoring Shane. She knew she was being stupid but she couldn't help it her dream is to be married and have a family with Shane, but Claire didn't think he would ever ask her to marry him, she didn't know anymore, without getting changed she went to bed, her eyes streaming with tears  
crying into her pillow; she could smell Shane from her pillows and his top she wore, hearing a knock at the door she jumped a little.

"Claire, can I come in? Please" It was Shane

"No, please go away, its locked"

"Its not, you never lock your door, please can I come in?"

"Fine" as the door opened, the light was off as she heard him stumble over things on the floor which would usually make her laugh, Shane sat on the edge of her bed turning to her

"What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked worried

"Its nothing, I just want to be alone"

"Claire I know you, please tell me the truth, you went quiet and wouldn't look at me when Eve told us"

"Shane it's nothing" Shane turned to her grabbing her hands pulling her to himself

"Your crying, please tell me baby" Shane's voice was soft wiping her tears from her face soothing her carefully, Shane was worried he really love's Claire, he has never felt this about another girl in his life "I love you" he whispered to her in her ear

"I know Shane, I love you too" She told him shutting her eyes closed as he lay back on her bed with her in his arm's falling to sleep without answering what he wanted to know, Shane left it for now but still wanted to know.

Claire spent her day reading, she didn't say anything to Shane when he went for a shower, she didn't move from her room but could hear Eve talking downstairs when Shane went down, Michael nipped outside for a few minutes, when she heard the door slam she knew he was back inside, she heard a faint knock at the door and it opened.

"I bought some coffee up for you" Shane said placing it down

"Thanks" She said looking at him as he leant down and kissed her lips

"Michael wants us all together downstairs" he said handing her his hand for her to take it as she did so

"Shane? I'm sorry about last night it just shocked me"

"What did?" Stopping in the doorway of her room

"Them being engaged" She bit her lip, he dropped her hand and placed them beside her face

"God damn it Claire, you're so beautiful just because I didn't ask you to marry me, it doesn't mean I don't want to"

"Why can't you?"

"Claire look I love you, I always will, I have two reasons. First I was afraid you would say no" Claire gasped he stopped her from speaking so that he could finish off

"Second, I was told I couldn't. Amelie was at the door yesterday telling me I'm not allowed to ask you for your hand in marriage until your 20"

"She said that?" a nod from Shane "the bitch" Claire said as Shane laughed

"I love you Claire, I promise once your 20 we can ok?"

"I love you too, but I'm scared to lose you, like to all the other girls I'm nothing against them"

"Your wrong, you're not going to lose me, you're stuck with the lazy arse Collins and your everything against them to me" kissing her lips, hearing Michael call them down

"I promise Claire"

"I promise too" they made their way to the living room, where Eve and Michael was, they was cuddled up together Claire pushed away the jealousy and calmed down she only wanted to make her and Shane official, so did Shane he really wanted to make her happy he knew he had to  
speak to Amelie about this.

"Okay guys, you know I went to get recorded out of Morganville and that you think I'll go again, but I have chosen well me and the producer, that I'm going to be Michael Glass from Morganville who only performs in Morganville" Michael announced

"Dude, you're really only going to play here?" Shane asked

"Yeah I hate being away too long"

"and your fan base?"

"Its open to any of the public, they want to see me play then they come here"

"So more blood in the fridge?" Claire asked with a smirk

"Yup. Get used to it little one"

"Its Morganville, I'm trying too... Hey! I'm 18 not a baby"

"You still are"

"Oh coming from the guy who was 18 when I moved in, mature enough!" Claire pointed out Shane and Eve laughed

"Besides the point" Michael said

"You had the porn soundtracks playing in hearing distance"

"I agree with that" Shane put his hand up as Michael playfully hit him

"No sticking up for her" Michael said

"Have to" He pointed at Claire "Girlfriend" then at himself "Boyfriend"

"And I'm bored" Eve moaned sitting by herself, Claire sat on the floor against the couch with her cover and Shane got beside her as Michael got some popcorn and placed a DVD in the player

"What we watching?" Eve asked

"New Moon" Michael grinned

"Michael you should sparkle, can I throw glitter over you?" Claire asked

"No, I'm not looking like a douche"

"Shane are you a wolf? We could have a Supernatural household... damn you would be a hot wolf" Claire said blushing as Shane grinned and touched her burning cheek

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm human but I'm still hot" he winked at Claire and started kissing her, Michael and Eve were gagging as they kissed.


	5. Do Or Die?

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long, i hope you enjoy this chapter i had so much fun writing this chapter :] Pleaseee comment and be nice pretty please with shane on top :] Ive been so busy with school and that so its taken a while. Sorry **

* * *

As things began to go back to normal, the Glass house was relaxing Claire bought Shane a new zombie game, Michael got himself a new guitar and earplugs for Claire so she didn't have to listen to Shane cursing at the TV, Eve shouting and Michael playing the same songs over and over again, it was nice to have the Glass house back to normal. Claire kept her distance from Amelie she wasn't to happy with what she ordered but didn't show it though Shane kept telling her he wanted her to be Mrs Claire Collins, it sounded like it had a ring to it.  
Eve and Shane were making pizza and chips in the kitchen, it has been 4 months since Michael has been back though things were normal they missed the drama, it entertained them but they have been keeping out of trouble. Claire was sat in the living room just dazing as she came from her other world she glanced up the shelf on the wall and studied it for a long moment, biting her lip remembering that's where Shane put her books, getting from her chair she climbed up the sides trying to reach it

"Stupid boyfriend" She said as she slipped down cutting her hand, blood rushed through her cheeks turning around to a bloodthirsty Michael.

Michael's eyes were wide staring directly at Claire's neck, an innocent girl stood in front of him, her vest top didn't cover her up enough, her hand was pressed against her mouth to stop the blood, but it didn't snap Michael out of it as Claire backed into the wall not taking her eyes away from him.

"Michael stop! Please Michael" Claire began panicking she was further against the wall with Michael a few feet away from her as he launched himself at her, his mouth to her neck. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Michael! Stop! Please don't" she begged his teeth inches from her neck, it was vampire Michael doing this not the human Michael. She scrambled against the wall trying to fight him away from her, she knocked a few things down off the shelf making loud bangs throughout the house, hearing the kitchen door come open with a scared pissed off Shane. Shane's eyes were huge, staring at his best friend nearly ready to drain his girlfriend to death, he couldn't believe it.

"Get away from her now!" Shane ordered as Eve appeared in the door way gasping, Claire's eyes were on Shane pleading. Neither Shane nor Eve nor Claire was enthusiastic about Michael right now neither was the house, it became cold and dark as it was when no one was inside the house, it was trying to snap Michael from this torture.

"Michael, please open your eyes, I'm your friend" Claire's heart was rushing uncontrollably out of her chest, Shane had a bat gripped in his hand now stepping closer as Eve ran to the fridge to get the sport bottles which were applied full of blood. Shane was 2 feet away from Michael his eyes were locked with Claire's seeing how frightened she was, his eyes grew wide as a few word's Claire's mouth, that he wished she didn't say.

"Michael bite me then, if your thirsty then do it" her voice hovered scared through the room as Shane swung the bat at Michael, as Eve rushed into the room throwing the bottle at Michael who drank the blood down, his blue eyes appeared. He was Michael again.

Claire was still backed against the wall, her whole body was shaking she couldn't move, Shane was slowly walking towards her trying not to scare her Michael's eyes went from the bottle to a quick glance at Eve then at Claire, frightened of Michael she looked like she wouldn't move from where she was, Michael didn't know what came over him.

"Claire?" Shane started as her eyes looked up at him, afraid. "Are you ok?" he added reaching out for her, as she went stiff and Shane backed off, he shot a look at Michael 'Thanks you arsehole' look as Michael left the room and Eve followed. Eve and Michael were arguing upstairs as Shane was on the couch not taking his eyes off Claire, who hasn't moved or spoke, it was getting late. It was a few hours since Michael nearly bit Claire. Shane had enough he was pissed off he couldn't believe what Michael nearly did and he was scared, scared for Claire, scared for himself.

"Claire please talk" Shane said getting up of the couch pacing back and forth as Claire looked up at him finally. "Claire? Baby?" Shane knelt down and opened out his arms for her. Claire moved forward into them and rested against his chest, Shanes hands soothed over her arms and hair to calm her down as her eyes shut falling to sleep. Shane picked Claire up in his arms and took her to her room laying her down placing her under her sheets as he lay beside her to keep her safe in his arms. _Who said that Shane Collins couldn't be sweet and caring? _Shane thought to himself he loves Claire she's everything to him he knew how scared she was before seeing her like that, so afraid, it hurt him.

Shane after a while got up from the bed and closed the door quietly walking to Michael's room banging on it loudly, Eve was telling him to get the door knowing they have just been arguing with each other. Michael answered the door staring at Shane stepping to the side to let Shane inside.

"Michael, I want you to stay away from Claire" Shane warned him "You don't go near her! Not after that downstairs, it took her hours to come around" he snapped

"Shane I didn't mean too" Michael said "I won't hurt her"

"Shane calm down, where is Claire?" Eve asked

"She's asleep, I mean it I don't want you anywhere near her" Shane said

"Shane I'm sure you don't mean that" Eve hoped

"Yes I do mean it" Shane said to them both staring for a while then walked from the room to his own room to get changed before returning back to Claire's room.


	6. Author Note

Many many many apologies to not updating this fanfiction, i will continue till I finish off what I started however I really am sorry. My muse has slightly passed my mind I'm finding it really hard to think of what else to write so I have asked my friend and we came up with some ideas, I will continue soon as since it's the Easter holidays now for 2 weeks. If you would like to contact me, message me , you can get my MSN if you ask, please keep reading and commenting. The next chapter will be up very soon, I have started it already in my Fanfiction pad. I would also like to say a huge huge huge thank you to Rachel Caine who made this all real, she has been tweeting me a few times after I have tweeted her, I am going to try and see if she will check out the Morganville Fanfictions. **Thank you and many apologies, Lydia.**


End file.
